1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to broadband communications systems. More particularly, the present invention is related to broadband communications systems that use Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) or any of its derivatives.
2. Background Art
In DOCSIS related broadband communications architectures, data is transferred between a central location and many remote subscribers. The central location may be referred to as a headend for cable systems, a wireless access termination system (WATS) for broadband terrestrial fixed wireless systems, or a satellite gateway for two-way satellite systems. Subscriber equipment may be referred to as a cable modem (CM) for cable systems, a wireless modem (WM) for broadband terrestrial fixed wireless systems, or a satellite modem (SM) for two-way satellite systems.